Rivals
by BlueIrishgurl11
Summary: This is the sequel for Who's Better, Consisting 5 couple which had a two love triangle. Lucy was chosen by two dragon slayer to be a mate. But how could she, response to this question if both of them are quite acting so insistent toward her.
1. Chapter 1

It's been a week, since the **G**rand **M**agic **G**ames had ended up. And in the end Fairy tail got back up from the top. Everything thing seems to be back to normal, Fairy Tail had finally returned to their old guild. But a certain Dragon Slayer is seems a depress

**Someone's P.O.V**

He don't deserve to vanish and die, he just protected me, my friend I'm sorry that I didn't do anything for you * the scene still plays in his mind like a cassette tape*

**Flashback (back in GMG)**

**Jiemma: **Rogue Sting, you disgraced the name of the strongest guild, You're not worth of calling yourself Sabertooth.

**Frosch: **Rogue

**Lecter: **Sting-kun

**Jiemma: **We don't need weaklings in our guild, we don't need losers.

**Lecter: **But Master, both….Sting-kun ang Rogue-kun did their best. This time they lost but I'm proud of them. I believe that people can become stronger after a defeat, Sting-kun learned many things during the fight.

**Jiemma: **And whoare you?

**Lecter: **Oh man, Master I'm a member too, I have a crest mark here (_showing his back_)

**Jiemma: **Why is an animal sporting the noble crest of Sabertooth?

**Jiemma: **Vanish (_cast a spell to vanish Lecter_)

**Lecter: **Sting-kun **(Lecter last word**)

**Jiemma: **What an eyesore, a cat using the crest of our guild.

**End Flashback**

**Natsu: **_(At Lucy's Apartment, entering through the window_) Lucy! (_no one answer_) Lucy! (At _Kitchen_) Now where is she? (He heard someone humming) at the bathroom! (Without thinking twice Natsu open the door of bathroom)

**Lucy: **(_she saw a shadow by the door of the bathroom_) *abruptly the door open)* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH! (she _screamed_)

**Natsu: **Lucy! *grin*

**Lucy: **(kick Natsu at face) Natsu!, What the hell Natsu ( _wrapping herself a towel_) You know I'm bathing and still you entered the bathroom!? You pervert!

(Leaving room)

**Natsu: ***rubbing his face where Lucy kick it*** **ah I though you don't mind it, you know I always take a bath in your bathroom right?

**Lucy: **Yah, but are we taking a bath together Natsu? (_Annoyed and frustrated_)

**Natsu: **I never thought you would like to take a bath with me Lucy? (_Sitting on the couch)_

**Lucy: **Like I would too *pout* why are you here anyway?

**Natsu:** Let's get a job! (_Happily)_

**Lucy: **Well if you say so, just wait here, I will just change my clothes

(_Guild- At the Bar__)_

**Mirajane: **It's good to be back, everything goes back to where it was.(looking at the guild, who is in chaotic state again)

**Gray: **Yeah, everything is normal

**Mirajane: **Gray your clothes.

**Erza: **Yeah everything backs to normal (_sarcastic)_

**Lucy: **(_approaching the bar with Natsu_) Hey guys!

**Natsu: **Let's get a job! *grin* (Lucy sitting on a stool)

**Erza: **No can do, today Natsu, if you like the day after tomorrow we could go.

**Mirajane: **Eh? Are you going somewhere else Erza?

**Gray: **Yeah, this is the first time you refuse to go on job

**Natsu: **Yeah, what's the occasion?

**Gray: **Are you meeting with someone?

**Lucy: **(utter) wow, they asking her many question like detective

**Erza: **I was just planning to rest for two days

**Lucy: **well, in that case, I'll be going (jumping down from the stool)

**Erza: **It still early Lucy!

**Lucy: **yeah, but I have important things to do (wave)

**Levy: **You just came here Lu-chan, can you stay a little while…(Lucy is out of sight)

**Mirajane: **We must proceed now to the plan

**Natsu: **Huh? What plan?

**Gajeel: **Plan? (Chewing a metal)

**Gray: **Your plan will failed, as long as you gonna use Natsu…

**Natsu: **What did you say!

**Cana: **We must succeed no matter what or else… (Drinking her barrel of whine)

**Natsu: **Huh! *_confuse_* what are you talking about, come on tell me

**Gray: **you'll eventually know it idiot, today is not the right time….

**Natsu: **Come on just tell me

(Somewhere)

**Jellal: **I'm leaving

**Meredy: **where are going?

**Ultear: **You know, it's dangerous for you to wander around Jellal, you know we just broke you out from jail..

**Jellal: **I know, but I can take care of myself, I'm not a child anymore Ultear

**Ultear: **I'm just reminding Jellal

**Jellal: **Yeah, I'll be back on 6

**Meredy: **He's still stubborn, you know he can't hide his feelings forever..

**Ultear: **Yeah, he's still punishing his self for the heinous deeds he does in the past…

(Outside Sabertooth guild)

**Sting: **I'm leaving for a while

**Rogue: **Is that your final decision?

**Frosch: **Fro is sad, Sting-kun please don't leave

**Sting: **It will fine Frosch, Rogue is there for you, to protect you (_he said sadly_)

**Rogue: **where are you planning to go?

**Sting: **I don't know

**Frosch: **Sting-kun** ***_sob_*****

**Rogue: **what if someone will ask you? Where did you go?

**Sting: **I don't care if someone will look after me, I don't have any business with them

**Minerva: **Leaving aren't we? *on the branch of a tree sitting*

**Rogue: **Minerva

**Frosch: **Fro is scared *****_hiding at Rogue's back_*****

**Rogue: **What areyou doing here Minerva?

**Minerva: **I just wanted to see Sting before he leaves

**Sting: **Hmpt, Because of your father, Lecter is gone.

**Rogue: **Sting

**Sting: **He deserve, what I did to him (_with his last words Sting depart at their guild_)

Lucy was walking down at the street of Magnolia. It was quite a good day to take a job but Erza decline to go so, this is the right time to go on shopping, she though. And it's been a long time since she'd been shopping at Magnolia. Without further ado, Lucy head straight to her apartment to get some money, in her hurry she forgets to get her whip and her keys. Well what could possibly go wrong on shopping right? I mean she'll just buy some stuffs and foods and head straight back home. Lucy went first into a clothe store, she wanted to buy some new clothes, all her all clothes had a mold. After buying clothes she went to market to buy some foods.

**Lucy: **Hmmm, what should I choose…(_choosing some junk food_) here it is, he will like this!

After buying foods, Lucy went to a cake shop to buy some, but before she approach the shop she accidentally bump to someone. *bumps*

**Sting: **watch were you goi-

**Lucy: **ouch (_Lucy landed at ground, rubbing her butt_) you're the one who should-

**Sting: **Hmpt a Fairy (_he said in disgust_)

**Lucy: **You're from Sabertooth, what are you doing here? (She asked glaring at Sting)

**Sting: **(giving a hand at Lucy who is still on ground) are you planning to stay longer there?

**Lucy: **(_getting Sting's hand_) *_pout_* Than—huh? Where did he go? Wow he's so fast, well I should better be going…

**Sting: **(_on the top of house looking at Lucy_) Fairy Tail huh!? This will be interesting *smirk*

**Lucy: **Geez, he just disappeared like that, I never had a chance to thank him, well maybe next time I'll see him (_cheering herself_)

**Sting: **I'll better be going also *_utte_r* (_Sting just walks on top of the house_)

After buying the Strawberry Cake, Lucy went to buy some her shampoos and other mores, now she's carrying many bags, and it's pretty heavy too.

**Lucy: **Oh, I know what to do I'll just summon Virgo *she grope her keys on her waist, and to her shocked they weren't there* oh no! I must left my keys while I was in hurry.

Walking through her way home, Lucy was tire and exhausted, she can't even walk straight, because her limp legs. On her way home

**Man1: **Hey miss, it's seems you're tired, would you like me to help you * 3 man _surrounding Lucy_*

**Lucy: **No, thanks I can carry it all *glare*

**Man2: **Well, can we play first with you?

**Man3: **Yeah!, your beautiful and hottie too

**Lucy: **Leave me alone! *she though* oh no this is bad, I forget my keys and whip in the apartment!

**Man1: ***_gripping Lucy's hand_***** Come on sweet chicks, let's play (_Lucy drops her goods_)

**Sting: **(Watching by the corner)

**Lucy: **Let me go! You jerk (struggling to take her wrist)

**Man2: **(Going to kiss Lucy) come on here it-*****punch*** **(lay down on ground unconscious)

**Lucy: **Sting!

**Man1: **You bastard (charge at Sting, but he easily dodge it)

**Man3: **come on let's go man, He's a dragon slayer, we're not match to him (running away)

**Sting: **You should be careful next time (getting Lucy's goods)

**Lucy: **Thanks, I didn't have a chance to thank you a while ag—wait what are you doing?

**Sting: **Helping you! What? You think I was gonna runaway your goods?

**Lucy: **No! I mean, I never thought that you have this kind of side (smile warmly)

**Sting: **You thought I was mean and scary? (Walking with Lucy along to her apartment)

**Lucy: **Well yeah, the first time I saw you is, when your beating up with people along with you friend..

**Sting: **Yeah, that was in past, everything change you know!

**Lucy: **Yeah, So what brings you here? (looking at him)

**Sting: **It not your business to know! (He cocked his head to the Celestial mage who was already looking at her)

**Lucy: **(immediately she evades her gaze at the Dragon Slayer) you're so mean! (Pout and slightly blush)

**Sting: **(smirk, looking still at Lucy) why are you so calm?, when you know I'm one of your enemy, and my comrade almost killed you.

**Lucy: **Here we are! (Front of Lucy's Apartment) Well you save me from that horrible man back there, and I know you will not hurt me! Because I know deep inside you is a kind hearted person..

**Sting: **Really? (disbelief) hmp (trying to keep his laghters)

**Fisherman: **Lucy is that your boyfriend (passing through the river)

**Lucy: **No! he isn't, he just help me on my way!

It was dark when Lucy got home from the market and got accompanied by Sting, unexpectedly.

**Ultear: **It's already dark and he's still not here (worriedly)

**Meredy: **I think I know where did he go!(wary)

**Ultear: **I had a feeling, where he'd go too!

◕◕◕◕ **_Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ_◕◕◕◕**

The next day Lucy wake up with Natsu is staring with her, Lucy drawback, when she saw how close Natsu to her, that made her blush a bit. Natsu just grin when Lucy wake up.

**Lucy: **wh—what are you doing here so early Natsu?

**Natsu: **I just want to see you Lucy ***grin***

**Lucy: **You know what your acting weird Natsu!

**Natsu: **Lucy? What do you mean, you're the one who's weird here weirdo

**(At the Bar)**

**Mirajane: **If is true what Wendy said, we must confirm it now.

**Gray: **But she said, that Natsu might not be affected

**Erza: **But still, there are possibilities that Natsu might be affected, after all Natsu is Natsu…

**Cana: **Let's just observe Natsu first.

**Mirajane: **That's a good Idea Cana

**Erza: **Natsu hasn't come yet!

**Gray: **(Looking at the clock) He must be here any minute now

**Mirajane: **Wait (thinking) he must be right here now, he always comes early here. (Serious and worried tone)

**Elfman: **nee-chan, who are you talking about? (He asked Confuse)

**Cana: **Natsu!

**Erza: **There's a possibility that he pass by at her apartment

**Master Makarov: **(sitting at bar, with one eye close) what are you worrying about my child?

**Erza: **Master, it's about Natsu

**Master Makarov: **What about Natsu?

**Mirajane: **Master, were just worried about him because Wendy said that….

**Gray: **Mating season is here….

**Master Makarov: **I see, you're worried that Natsu might not able to find a mate?

**Erza: **No Master, were not worried about that fact, Wendy said that Natsu might not be affected by the mating season because his to young, but still we consider the fact that he might be…

**Master Makarov:** So! What's wrong with that Erza?

**Gray: **Well Master, He could go berserk if someone or some guy might try to hurt or take away her mate from him(all of them are serious)

**Master Makarov: **How about Gajeel?

**Mirajane: **Master, He might already choose her mate (serious tone)

**Cana: **Yeah (looking at Levy) or He's not affected at all, but we must still keep an eye on them

**Master Makarov: **Does Natsu and Gajeel know about this Mating Season you are saying?

**Erza: **We don't know that yet Master

**Levy: **(approaching the bar with Gajeel, Juvia, Lisanna, Jet, and Droy) Hey guys! What's with the serious expression? (She asked smilingly)

**Gajeel: **Yeah, it seems pretty serious (chewing some metals again)

**Juvia: **Mira-san can I get some water

**Levy: **oh Mira can I get my usual?

**Lisanna: **Mira-nee I'll help you (went to kitchen with Mira)

**Jet: **Gajeel, I've been wandering this past few days, you're always to close to Levy-chan

**Droy: **Yeah, it's like that you can't even leave her alone (eating some burgers)

**Gajeel: **Look who's talking! You two were the one who always with her and you can't even leave her alone.

**Max: **Gajeel has point (nodded sagely)

**Cana: **But Jet has point also Max, they are team so you can't blame them if they are making their self a tail. (Burp)

**Droy: **You're so mean Cana

**Cana: **Well, it is true right? Even if you asked Mira (exactly coming out from the kitchen) am I right Mira

**Mirajane: **Eh? What it is? (Handing Juvia the water and Levy an orange juice)

**Cana: **Never mind

**Juvia: **I agree with Cana-chan

**Gray: **Eh? You agree Juvia? (In his boxers)

**Levy: **Gray your clothes! (She said nonchalantly)

**Gray: **ahh (exclaimed)

**Gajeel: **Hmpt

**Mirajane: **(giggle) so how will—(door burst out-Natsu came in)

**Natsu: **Hey everyone!

**Erza: **Natsu where have you been? (Coldly voice) (Natsu approaching at bar)

**Natsu: ** I just passed by at Lucy apartment (grin)

**Wendy: **Everyone we're back!

**Happy: **Natsu! (Fly towards Natsu)

**Charle: **Hmpt, the guild never change

**Lily: **Gajeel I'm back (Gajeel ran towards Lily then hug him like there's no tomorrow)

**Gajeel:** I miss you partner

**Bicslow: **Does anyone miss me?

**Freed: **(scrutinizing the guild)

**Evergreen: **who are you looking for Freed? (Scrutinizing the guild also)

**Happy: **Natsu, where is Lucy?

**Mirajane: **Maybe she's still on her apartment Happy (smiling sweetly and handling Happy a fish)

**Happy: **Thanks Mira

**Erza: **(stand up) I'll just stroll in the City (the only persons notice them leave Natsu and Master Makarov)

**Gray: **Eh, I'm coming with you

**Juvia: **Gray-sama can I come too?

**Gray: **Suit yourself

**Sting: (**_you need to choose your future mate_**) **who are you **(**_I'm your inner voice or if you put that way_**) **Why would I believe you? _**(**__Because I know, what's good for you and what's bad__**)**_Yeah and what will happened to me if I can't choose my future mate _**(**__well—eh let me see, you will die sooner or later__**)**_Yeah like it is easy to find a mate, I don't even have a girl _**(**__Yes, you have, the girl from yesterday, I know you like her__**)**_That Fairy no, way _**(**__Yes, way, I know that you really like her, make her your mate before it's too late__**) **_yeah? As if she would like me!?**(**_Don't you worry about that Sting-kun, I know she likes you, now go and visit her, you know where is she staying right?__**)**_

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to those who review my story and by the way sorry if there errors or mistakes, English is not my native language..

Chapter 2 is here! Hope you'll like it….

(Lucy's Apartment)

**Lucy: **(showering*****talking to herself*****) Huh, what's got in to Natsu….Never mind, ah what shall I do today, Maybe I should visit first the guild and after that I'll pass by at a bookstore. Yeah that's right after that I stroll around Magnolia….just in case to get new ideas for my novel…..

Suddenly Lucy heard some noise at her room, which she immediately wrap herself a towel, and exited the bathroom to look for the noise that she heard…..

**Lucy: **(Going to shout) Nat—(shocked then blush) Sting!

**Sting: **Hey (smirk)

**Lucy: **What are you doing here?

**Sting: **(smirk) I just wanted to see you (casually)

**Lucy: **Really? Yesterday you seems like you don't even want to see me and now you wanted to see me? (She asked hysterically)

**Sting: **Is that bad? (Scrutinizing her room)

**Lucy: **What's the sudden change of attitude? (Still wearing a towel)

**Sting: **(getting closer to Lucy that makes Lucy flinch, until she was cornered and can't escape) *****Sting's hand at Lucy's chin, and look at her eyes intensely, it was only a few inches their faces apart*** **Well I just wanted you to accompany me around until the sun sets (smirk)

**Lucy: **(blushing hardly) Ba—back of-off (stuttered) yo—your to close (Push)

**Sting: **So, what you say? (Backing off)

**Lucy: **I was actually going to the guild today and…..

**Sting: **And what? (Knitted his eyebrows together in curious) Hang with Natsu-san?, I mean I'm just asking you to accompany me around, just to repay me back what I did to you?(charming smile)

**Lucy: **Fine (slightly blush) but just for this day, and don't even think to trespass here again…..

**Sting: **Well, I could not promise you that! (he uttered)

**Lucy: **What!? (Frowning)

**Sting: **Just go and change your clothes! (Smile)

**Lucy: **Just wait me outside! (Pointing at the door)

**Sting: **Okay (jumping out at the window)

**Lucy: **Use the door you damn it! (shout)

**Lucy P.O.V**

I'm going out with a person that I just met, silly me. But I think he's kind, and charming! WAIT? What are you talking about Lucy? And why is my heart beating this fast, oh NO NO NO NO Lucy, don't tell me you've fallen for him, you just met him yesterday. Oh no, But I think it's not bad if he's gonna be my first boyfriend, Huh? What am I talking about? Wait I think this happen to me some time ago, yeah it happened, when Mira-san keeps bugging me about Natsu….. Oh keep yourself Lucy….. Your just gonna accompany him around. Huh he's too much attractive,,(blush)….. Lucy Eucliffe, Wait WHAT,(shouting) NO WAY LUCY….

**Sting: **Huh? She's so noisy

**Lucy: **Wait! Before I leave I must leave a note, maybe they'll think that something happen to me if I left my apartment without a note!__

_**I'm with a friend, so don't even bother to look for me, I'll be back noon maybe. If your gonna tell me something tell me, I'll just see you tomorrow**_

_**Love Lucy**_

**Erza: **(Silent)

**Gray: **Uhm Erza, what should we do if he'll gonna be wild

**Juvia: **(confuse and curious) he? Who are you talking about Gray-sama?

**Erza: **Natsu

**Juvia: **Natsu? What about Natsu Erza-san?

**Erza: **(stop walking and the two also stop walking when Erza stop) *****Silent*****

**Gray: **What's wrong Erza is there something you remember? (Looking at Erza)

**Erza: **Let's visit that shop (pointing the cake shop, like innocent kid)

**Gray: **Geez, Erza is weird sometimes….

**Erza: **Maybe we should pay a visit Lucy

**Gray: **That's a good Idea

**Erza: **Let's go

**Juvia: **Maybe Lucy-san is in the guild already

**Erza: **It could be, so let's head back to the guild, and check if she's there

**Sting: **What did you do that take you so long enough? And what's that outfit?

**Lucy: **(miniskirts and a tube with a mini topper) what!? I always wear this! (annoyed)

**Sting: **Go and change! No wonder weird people want you! ( making fun of Lucy)

**Lucy: **Fine just wait another hour here (sarcastic)

**Sting: **Wait, WHAT?

_10 minutes Later_

**Lucy: **Thanks for waaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiting… (being cynical)

**Sting: **Yeah Princesssssssssssss! (smirk)

**Lucy: **(pout) so where should we go first (she asked excitedly)

**Sting: **Well, you, where do you want, this is my first time in Magnolia anyway. (in front of Lucy's Apartment)

**Lucy: **What!(exclaimed) In 7 years that you guys were the no. 1 guild you had never been in Magnolia?

**Sting: **Yeah, we never had a business here in Magnolia (almost cracking into laughter)

**Lucy: **Yeah, you're just lying to me! I know that you have been here…

**Fisherman: **Lucy-chan going out with your Boyfriend again! (Shout of the one fisherman)

**Lucy: **No! He's not my boyfriend! (Replied Lucy, slightly blushing)

**Sting: **Soon to be (vague murmur) (smirk)

**Lucy: **What? Did you say something?

**Sting: **No, probably your imagination! Come on were better be going!

Somewhere in Magnolia probably far from the guild..You could say like that, they just walk and ramble around Magnolia, they also visited a bookstore which Lucy insist to go by..

**Lucy: **So, why are here in Magnolia

**Sting: **I just wanted to see you (he teases to the stellar mage)

**Lucy: **Come on, why can't you just tell me (pout) (doubting Stings words)

**Sting: **I told you, I want to see you! (Laugh)

**Lucy: **If you don't want to answer that, then just answer this question (serious)

**Sting: **Fine! What is it? (Was force to say fine)

**Lucy: **Why are you alone? And is your dragon slayer friend is not with you?

**Sting: **You mean Rogue? Well I left him behind!

**Lucy: **Yeah, you're not answering it seriously

**Sting: **I told you I left him, at our guild. I just wanted to be alone sometime (he reason out, but it's quite true)

**Lucy: **And yet, here you are asking me to accompany you (sarcastic)

**Sting: **I—I just really need seclude myself from our guild! (he said in low tone, avoiding to argue with Lucy)

**Lucy: **Well, why didn't you bring your exceed cat? (looking at him)

**Sting: **That's the reason why, I am here in first place (he said dejectedly)

Suddenly

**Rogue: **Sting

**Sting: **Rogue! (shocked) what are you doing here?

**Frosch: **Fro wanted to see Sting

**Rogue: **As Frosch said, we wanted to see you (calmly) and you seems having pretty time here..

**Sting: **Is he looking for me?

**Rogue: **No! He didn't even know that you left the guild

**Sting: **It's better that way (averting his eyes from the shadow dragon slayer)

**Lucy: **(silent, and just listening to at the two dragon slayer conversation)

**Rogue: **When will you, coming back?

**Sting: **He said he didn't need weaklings like us, so why should I return?

**Rogue: **He's just mad that time

**Frosch: **Fro don't want to happen to him like what he did to Lecter (scared)

**Lucy: **(curious)

**Rogue: **We better be going! (he didn't even talk to Lucy)

**Sting: **Okay!( then they leave)

**Erza: **(after buying a cake) let's head back to the guild

**Gray: **Eh! You just buy a cake! I thought you wanted to stroll around

**Erza: **Yeah, we just did right?

**Gray: **Hell no, we just pass by a cake shop..

**Mirajane: **Have you seen Erza?

**Cana: **No (drinking her barrel of whine as usual)

**Natsu: **(eating some bread) Erza just left a while ago with Gray and Juvia

**Mirajane: **Is that so Natsu (smile)

**Cana: **Can I ask you a question Natsu?

**Natsu: **Yeah (munching bread)

**Mirajane: **Do you like Lisanna, Natsu?

**Cana: **Huh? (Confuse) *****Cana thoughts*** **eh what is Mira asking about, it was suppose to be Lucy who I was going to ask then why she involve her sis—oh I see now!

**Natsu: **Yeah, I like her, she's kind to me, and she's the only one who understands me when we are still young, she's always there for me.

**Mirajane: **Then how about Lucy,Do you like her?

**Natsu: **Yeah, she's my team mate and my Nakama right!

**Mirajane: **Is that the only reason Natsu?

**Cana: **Oh, for god's sake,(blurted out) what does she really mean by that Natsu is , Do you LOVE Lucy?

**Natsu: **Love? Hell no!

**Happy: **You liiiikeeee her(rolling his tongue)

**Cana: **Dense! (Mutter)(Cana thought Natsu didn't heard it)

**Natsu: **(but he heard it clearly) what do you mean by that?

**Cana: **Nothing!...Mira it's really hopeless to him to find out…

**Mirajane: **I guess we need to make a move (she whisper to Cana then chuckle) I need to go buy some stuff Cana, I'll be back.. (Mirajane has left, suddenly Erza, Gray, and Juvia was on sight)(Two of them approach the bar while Juvia head to Gajeel's table)(Cana saw Erza carrying something)

**Cana: **what is that (looking at Erza's hand)

**Erza: **cake I bought at the new shop

**Cana: **I thought you gonna stroll around the City?

**Gray: **Yean, but we ended up buying a cake (cocked his head in annoyed)

**Cana: **He he he

**Erza: **Where is Mira? Have Lucy been here?

**Cana: **Mira went an errand, Lucy now that you mention it, she hasn't come by…(drinking)

**Erza: **I should better check her apartment (without delay Erza immediately head to Lucy's apartment)

_Near at a Market_

**Lucy: **a while ago, I was wondering what happened to your exceed cat?

**Sting: **Jiemma killed him (he said in anger clenching his fist to fist fight)

**Lucy: **Oh, I'm sorry to hear that!

**Sting: **its okay (he said melancholy)

**Lucy: **Ah! I know a place that you will totally forget your entire problem (she said smilingly, cheering up the Dragon slayer)

**Sting: **Yeah? And where is that place!

**Lucy: **Just treat me breakfast first (smirk)

**Sting: **What!? You didn't take your breakfast yet!

**Lucy: **If you wouldn't appear from now where and asked me to accompany you all of a sudden, then I have taken my breakfast

**Sting: **then, where are you taking your breakfast?

**Lucy:** of course in my apartment, where I could take a breakfast more? Haha silly you

**Mirajane: **Huh? Lucy's voice (confuse, then look around to check if she really heard Lucy's voice)(then her gaze stop at a blond girl, then move towards her) Lucy?

**Lucy: **Mira-san! (Startled) what are you doing here?

**Mirajane: **Oh I was just buying some foodstuff for the guild!(she said smilingly) (then notice the guy beside Lucy) Oh I see your on a date! (Teases Mira)

**Lucy: **No Mira-san, I—I was just showing him around, after all he save me from yesterday…

**Mirajane: **(look at Sting and Smiled) Please take care her, she's our precious Celestial mage...

**Sting: **Of course, I wouldn't aloud someone to hurt a beauty like this (with his hand around Lucy's neck)

**Lucy: **Get off me *****blush***** (pulling away his hand from her)

**Mirajane: **I think you two would be a cute couple, though… (Mira tease again)

**Lucy: **Mira-san (Lucy's blush getting redder) stop that….. (Sting smirk)

**Mirajane: **I should be going! Bye Lucy, enjoy your date!

**Lucy: **moo, Mira-san just stops that already (blushing)

**Sting: **Just leave her, well it's a date anyway. (He said looking at her) you know you're so cute when you're blushing hardly (then laugh)

**Erza: **(returning to guild from Lucy's Apartment) She just leave a note saying she's with her friend (sigh)

**Cana: **friend?

**Natsu: **What!? (Shocked)

**Erza:** Yeah (handling to Cana the note)

**Cana: **[_I'm with a friend, so don't even bother to look for me, I'll be back noon maybe. If your gonna tell me something tell me, I'll just see you tomorrow Love Lucy]_friend?, who do ya think might be?

**Natsu: **Hmpt, she never said to me that she'll be with her friend (pout)

**Cana: **Well, you can't blame her Natsu, it's not like everything she do, she must told you

**Happy: **Natsu, are you jealous to her friend?

**Natsu: **No (sulk)(but you can tell that he is a little bit jealous) why would I be jealous?

**Erza: **you're totally jealous Natsu…..

**Mirajane: **(arriving from market and heard the conversation of the 3) oh my who's jealous?

**Cana: **Natsu (she said casually) (drinking a bottle of wine)

**Mirajane: **ara ara, why would Natsu be jealous?

**Natsu: **I not jealous (pout) (little bit mad)

**Happy: **Lucy, because Lucy didn't tell you that she'll be with her friend (happy said nonchalantly muching with fish)

**Mirajane: **Oh my! Speaking of Lucy (remembered the scene while ago) I saw her at the market…(smilingly)

**Erza: **You saw her Mira?

**Natsu: **(curious) did you saw her friend?

**Mirajane: **Yeah,(looking at Natsu) I could say she's in her date right now ( Mira said with practically joke)

**Natsu: **Hmpt (walks out at the bar) (then glancing at Happy) Happy lets go fishing

**Erza: **He's definitely jealous (looking Natsu leaving)

**Cana: **Do you think, he could go rampage when he saw the guy Lucy with, even more that guy could be Natsu enemy (joked Cana)

**Erza: **I don't know, anyway, Mira do you know the guy who's Lucy with?

**Mirajane: **I think he's a member of Sabertooth, because I saw a crest mark on his shoulder..

**Erza: **this isn't good (muttered Erza)

What do think?


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late update,, i was busy and didn't notice the time hehe**

**Anyway here's the next chapter…**

**Hope you like it…..**

* * *

**Ultear: **Geez, Jellal is so in trouble, come on Meredy let's look for him at Magnolia

**Meredy: **Okay, but can we visit fairy tail later, I want to see Juvia-san!

* * *

(Dusk)  _**At the Beach**_

**Sting: **It's getting darker (looking up the sky) (he he) I should accompany you home.

**Lucy: **Sure! (Stomach grumble) (Then blush in embarrassment)

**Sting: **tsskHa Ha Ha Ha (looking at Lucy)

**Lucy: **What!? (Annoyed) This is your fault (glaring at Sting)(pout)

**Sting: **What!?(still laughing) my FAULT? (laughing) Wel— (Lucy's stomach grumble again)

**Lucy: **(Sting burst into Laugh— again) Just take me home already so I could eat (blushing in embarrassment again)

**Sting: **Okay but—ha ha ha ha (walking home)

**Lucy: **Stop laughing, it's not funny

**Sting: **Okay, as exchange what I did to you hmm (trying to stop from laughing) I shall treat you to dinner..

**Lucy: **Dinner?

**Sting: **Yeah, tomorrow night, will you take my invitation or not (looking at Lucy and expecting a yes answer)

**Lucy: **Yes?

**Sting: **Ahh? Your answer is more like a question to me (whine like a child)

**Lucy: **Hai, hai, but promise me do not— I mean DO NOT PROVOKE ANY TROUBLE? (gaze at Sting)

After of half an hour of walking Lucy is finally home, Safe and sound..little did she know someone is waiting for her at her apartment. And it seems that person is a little mad or angry? But whatever it is Lucy must be prepared to what may happen to her…

* * *

◕◕◕◕ **_Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ_◕◕◕◕**

The next Day (At the Bar—again)

**Mirajane: **Oh Lucy, how's your date yesterday?

**Lucy: **Mira-san please stop teasing me already (laying down her head at the bar grew morose)(suddenly)

**Natsu: **Yoh Lucy (putting his arm around her)

**Lucy: **(all of a sudden Lucy blushes hardly) ge—get off

**Mirajane: **huh? (looking at those two) eh, Lucy why are you flustered?

**Erza: **Yeah, you look like tomato also

**Lucy: **No—no—thing, I—I just need to go to—to th—the rest—room

**Gray: **Eh?, then why are you so nervous? (in his boxers)

**Lucy: **(went to the restroom quickly) (didn't even have a chance to answer Gray)

**Cana: **Gray your clothes!

**Gray: **Ah (shocked) when did this happen?

**Master Makarov: **(sitting at the bar table as usual) Natsu, did you do something to her?

**Natsu: **(innocently)me? I didn't do anything!

**Erza: **Really? (doubting) then, why is she so flustered when you came?

**Natsu: **I don't know, why are you asking me?

**Gray: **Maybe, you know the reason you idiot!

**Natsu: **What is that? You wanna go buddy? (going to fight Gray)

**Erza: **STOP!

**Natsu & Gray: **Aye!

**Cana: **I wonder what happened.

**Mirajane: **what do you mean Cana?

**Flashback**: when Lucy got home!

**Lucy: **Tadaima! (Lucy said in no one particular) deh (Shock) lett'in yourself again?

**Natsu: **(silent) (his face was cover by hid bangs then a moments later) Lucy (he utter)

**Lucy: **(Lucy looking at Natsu intensely) Natsu…are you okay? (with a worried look)

**Natsu: **(He stood up from the couch where he was sitting on, his face covered by his bangs) Lucy! (walks towards Lucy, until he cornered her and can't escape from him)

**Lucy: **Na—Natsu wh—what are you do—doing? (scared and little bit worried)

**Natsu: **Lucy! (look at her eyes with a dragons eyes) don't ever hang with that guy again! (he said coldly with the fierce in his eyes)

**Lucy: **_Is he talking about Sting_ (she thought, looking at his eyes) Natsu! you're not in yourself (suddenly she felt heat rising up from her cheeks) (Natsu was too close to her, it was only few inches away their faces were apart)

**Natsu: **Lucy (he whispers to her ear that give Lucy chill in her spine) Your only mine (smirk)

**Lucy: **Natsu (blushing so hardly) wha—t are yo—you talking ab—(Lucy was cut off, her eyes widened in shocked)

At first Natsu was too close to her and now Natsu was kissing her passionately. Everything was so fast, and Lucy didn't even expect this to happen…..Lucy was still shocked what Natsu was doing to her right now, but after she realize that he was really kissing her at once Lucy also close her eyes and return the kiss instantly. The only sounds that can be heard at Lucy's room were their moans. Both was lost to one other, enjoying the moment they have….

Natsu's P.O.V

_(snap out)*****eyes turn to normal***** my eyes were close, I know. But there is something more, I felt something soft on my lips, And it felt so good, and there's more, I could feel that I'm hugging someone right now, I slowly open my eyes, to see who it was, It was Lucy, her eyes were shut and she—she was the one I'm kissing right now. I'm kissing Lucy, and this sensation was different, it felt really good. I could smell her strawberry hair. Her touch was so different, I yearn to touch her more. As I was about to close my eyes to from kissing her, out of the blue an image of angry Lucy popped to my mind. I immediately pulled myself back from our kiss. I stared her for a second and asked her if she was Okay, but all she gave me was a blank expression after moment she fainted. I took her and place her at her comfy bed where she could rest. I wish she could forget everything that happens to us by the time she woke up. I know something is wrong with me. But I can't quite put my finger on to it….the last thing I remembered was, I left the guild with Happy and went to fishing the next thing is I was already kissing Lucy! Damn what a pain in ass…I need to asked Happy what exactly happen to me…_

_It was really dark when I arrive home. I didn't notice that I opened the door because my mind was still preoccupied about what happened at Lucy's place.."Natsu! Where have you been? I've been looking around to find!" Happy whined, he was sitting on a couch munching a fish...he seems he was really worried to me. I walk near him and seated beside him with my hand in my chin, thinking a lot. _

"_Natsu are you okay" Happy asked me again, as I look him. He gave me a worried look and stared me._

"_Yeah I'm fine" I retorted, I cock my head at the other side to keep away from his look._

"_Happy, what happen while we were fishing?" I asked without thinking what I asked him. And look at him seriously. He just looks at me and let a sigh._

"_Natsu you left me, at the lake without a word" he answered casually as if is a simple thing "and you were muttering something but I'm not sure what it was"_

"_He Really?" _

"_You don't really remember do you? After we left the guild, you were jealous about Lucy, You were saying some weird's stuff but I didn't really listened to it, after a second you become silent…I talked to you, but it seems like, you didn't heard me…so… I just didn't mind it, and a after a minute you stood up from where did you seat up, and begun to…I think you begun to mutter Lucy's name… and when you looked at me your eye's was in Dragon form…"_

* * *

**Droy: **(in library) Levy what are you looking for?

**Levy: **Dragon slayers (researching for Dragon slayers info)

**Jet: **Eh? Why are you researching about them?

**Levy: **I need to know something about them!

OooooO

**Lucy: (**coming back from restroom**) **

**Mirajane: **Are you okay Lucy?

**Lucy: (***nod*** **sweat drop**) **hmm, I'm fine

**Erza: **Then why are you so flustered a while ago when Natsu came in? **(**eating cake**)**

**Lucy: **Eh, it was nothing **(**lying**) **

**Natsu: **Let's get to work then (grin)

**Gray: **Yeah, let's go (excited)

**Erza: **I'm sorry, Natsu but I can't go today, maybe tomorrow will, I have a important business to attend today (finish eating cake0

**Natsu: **Owww! But you told us, the other day that you'll be free this day. (whine) oh well, maybe Happy, Lucy and me can go then.

**Gray: **oh, you're not bringing me

**Lucy: **(heard her name) wh—what?

**Natsu: **(ignored Gray and walks to Lucy) Lucy! You're free right?

**Lucy: **(flustered again) No—no I'm no—not free to—today ,I—I have a important me—meeting this evening..(redish look)

**Natsu: **Hmm? Well let me come with you then (grin)

**Lucy: **(heart beat faster) You can't come Natsu!

**Mirajane: **(heard it) Ara ara, another date again Lucy? (tease)

**Lucy: **Mira-san stop joking and it isn't like that.

**Natsu: **Date? (sadden, lower his head down) (then went silent)

**Cana: **(notice Natsu) Oi oi, I think someone is sadden here (drinking a bottle of alcohol)

**Erza: **Natsu (serious)

**Master Makarov: **Hmm? (look at him with one eye open, then everybody in the bar looked at Natsu)

**Erza: **Natsu (came closer to him) are you Okay?

**Lucy: **(worried) Natsu (utter)

**Mirajane: **oh my, I didn't me—(CUT OFF)

* * *

**How was it? Don't forget to review!**

**Log out!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 is Ready my Friend

* * *

**Natsu: **(chuckle) (dragons eyes) *Natsu thought*

_**You idiot, your future mate is going out with other man, how could you let that slip**_

_What!? Who are you, and where am I?_

_**I'm your inner dragon self, and you're in your stupid brain**_

_Dragon Instinct?_

_**Yeah, and I'm taking all over you, I mean helping you again, because you are too dense to realize your own feeling's idiot**_

_What are you talking about, and stop calling me idiot_

_**Idiot, I'm taking over you!**_

_What? I won't allow you to do that._

_**Yeah, I've already taken you once stupid**_

_And when is that?_

**Erza: **Natsu! (Holding on his shoulder) Snap out of it!

_**Can I shut this woman down?**_

_I won't allow you to hurt my friend_

_**Whatever, if they will interfere in our way, there's no way I won't hurt them buddy**_

_I will kill you! If you do that_

_**How? I know you can't**_

_I will find a way_

_**Remembered the time that you were kissing the celestial mage? I was the one made the first move to her, and it seems, somehow she please it.**_

_What are you talking about?_

_**You don't remember? How disappointing, let me show and remember the feeling that you desire…**_

**Natsu: **_(he raises his head up, revealing with a dragon eyes) (smirk and look at Lucy)_

**Erza: **Natsu!

**Natsu: **_(smile evilly)_ Lucy is only mine _(chuckle)_

**Master Makarov: **What are you talking about Natsu?

**Natsu: **_(smirks)_ I mean, she's only mine, only mine

**Lucy: **Natsu, what are you talking about? _(scared)_ you know, I'm not belongs to you, no one owns me…

**Natsu: **_(smirks)_ You know, you belong to me Lucy, and I know you like me..

**Lucy: **What! _(blush)_

**Natsu: **I could sense that you like me, when we kissed last night, I know that you'd enjoy it more than I do.. _(smirks & chuckles)_

**Lucy: **_(blushing hardly because of the kiss that Natsu is talking about)_ *****speechless*****

**Cana: **So that's what happened

**Erza: **What!? He did that to you Lucy? _(Lucy is still speechless_)

**Natsu: **Yeah I did, you could tell by her reaction right? Now get out in my way _(smirk) (thunder god tribe walk in at the bar)_

**Master Makarov: **I won't allow you to get near to her Natsu!

**Natsu: **This is not your business gramps, so stay out of this.

**Master Makarov: **Freed

**Freed: **Yes master _(setting a ruin around Natsu)_

**Natsu: **Bastard! Let me out of here _(groan)_

**Erza: **Wendy!

**Wendy**_**: **__(arriving at the guild and saw the commotion)_ what's happening Erza-san?

**Erza: **Natsu, his dragon instinct takes him all over, and he wants Lucy…

**Wendy: **Lucy-san are you okay?

**Lucy: **I—I better go home _(head down)_

**Erza: **Lucy are you okay?

**Lucy: **I'm fine, just mentally exhausted

**Wendy: **do you want me to accompany you?

**Lucy: **Iie, I'll be fine, as long as Natsu is trapped there I'll be fine _(smile but a little bit dim)_

_Lucy don't leave_

_ **Hmmp, I told you, she's leaving you, and someone will take her away from you, if you don't make an action**_

_Let me handle it without your help_

_ **You think you can do it?**_

_Just give me time….._

_Lucy P.O.V_

_I left the guild as it was, then my thoughts went to Natsu. what's wrong with him, saying those stuffs and—(remembered their kiss), never mind (sigh). At least I escaped that big fuss it was really troublesome…I walk home with my mind still on the thought of Natsu. That scene was the only thing that occupying my head and I can't even get out of it. As I about to reach my apartment, I sense that someone was following me, so I decided to run in order escape that following me. Upon reaching my apartment I immediately locked the door, as I catch my breath. I seated by the edge of my bed still trying to catch my breath. Then suddenly I heard a **thud** behind my back, and it seems someone entered my room by the window, I was scared to look because it might be Natsu, who was trying to own back at the guild. I slowly tilt my head to look who it was…_

"_Hey beautiful!"_

"_Sting!" thank god it was only Sting, but something is odd to him. _

"_I sense that you might in trouble so I came over to see you" my eyes widen, at realization that his eye's was same as Natsu back in the guild, his eyes was in a dragon form._

"_Is—is that s—so" I said it nervously. My thoughts started to think strange things, because seeing Sting with dragon's eyes, he might go and act weird also just like Natsu…Damn…he—he is just staring at me, I don't even know, what things he is thinking right now, and these thought gives me the feeling of uneasiness._

"_hmm? Why are you so nervous?" he asked, looking at me like it was nothing. Then he started to get closer to me, but I draw back._

"_What's wrong? Are you scared of me now?" he asked hysterically then smirks._

"_Back off, your too close." I said with a quivering voice, but instead of backing off, he came closer and closer and lean on me and locked me in his arms. I blush hardly as leaned more closely to me, his gaze was melting me and it was a passionate._

"_Why are you nervous?" he ask_

"_I'm not!" I replied_

"_I can hear your heartbeats gone faster"_

"_They're not"_

"_In that case I just wanted to remind you about our dinner tonight" he said as he looks at my eyes intensely. He leaned more closely to me. I close my eyes as the thought, that he would kiss me, flash to my mind. I feel his warm breaths as it brushes through my lips. I felt his lips slightly lie on my lips, and then afterwards I felt his lips on my forehead. I slowly open my eyes and push him._

"_You thought, I was gonna kiss? would you? he ask hysterically then gave a smirk. I steel a glance at his eyes, and thank god they are back to normal. I sigh in relief, and gave him a deathly glare._

" _oi oi, I was just kidding" sweat drop then smile at me "but time will surely come"_

"_huh? What do you mean?" I asked confuse_

"_Nothing, just go and change your clothes"_

"_Huh, what for?"_

"_Just go and change"_

OooooO

**(Library)**

**Droy: **What is this, ne Levy how do you read this?

**Levy: **don't read that, it might cause a trouble_…(she said casually and didn't even look on what is Droy looking at) (she was too focus on reading about dragons)_

**Jet: **Yeah, you might get trouble, you should listen to Levy..

**Droy: **_(too late he already read it)_ abrir la puerta de remolino como si

**Levy: **What the, what did you do? I told you not too read that thing (_suddenly a vortex opened and draws Levy in to it…) _

**(Guild)**

**Erza: **Natsu, you must calm down…

**Natsu: **Lucy! Why I must? You, Lucy _(inside the ruin, head down)_

**Erza: **Natsu? Do you— Do you love Lucy?

**Cana: **Eh, where that came?

**Natsu: **_(Raise his head, revealing a normal eyes)_ Lucy? Love? Do I love Lucy?

**Mirajane: **Oh Natsu! _(mutters) (drying up some mugs)_

**Natsu: **I don't kno—

_**What are you saying? You are still unsure about your feelings? Huh **_

_I don't know, I — do I love her? How can I tell?_

_ **Idiot! Let me asked some questions, to make it clear…Are you happy when you are with her?**_

_Yeah, always_

_ **What are doing when she's lonely or sad?**_

_I—I always make her laugh or smile_

_ **Do you feel comfortable when your with her?**_

_Yeah_

_ **If she leaves, what would you do?**_

_I'll ask her to return or to come back_

_ **Last question…what would you do if someone will kill her or try to kill her?**_

_ I will not allow that to happen, I will protect her even my life will be cost_

_ **Then…. Are you still unsure about your feelings?**_

_I don't know?_

_ **Geez! I give up! YOU ARE SO DENSE and Idiot too..**_

**Erza: **What do you mean, you don't know?

**Natsu: **_(silent)_

**Erza: **I'll give you time to think, by the time I'd be back, you must settle up everything

**Mirajane: **Where are you going Erza?

**Erza: **To Lucy _(left the guild)_

OoooO

**Juvia: **Gray-sama _(staring him as usual)_

**Gray: **Geez! This is really pain in ass _(mutter)_

**Juvia: **_(imagining)_ huh I wish Gray-sama would act like that towards me, ahh Grrrrayyyy-ssssaaaammmmaa!

**Gray: **Is that really how can be a dragon aggressive to their mate? I guess I'm lucky that I'm not a dragon slayer…Maybe, I'm also after Lucy if I'm one! _(He jokes)_

**Mirajane: **So, you mean Gray, you are attracted to Lucy too? (she jokes back)

**Juvia: **_**(**__She__heard__**)**_What!? Gray-sama is attracted to Lucy-san too; Juvia shocked, in that case Juvia has a rival again _(she thought)_

**Gray: **What!?, Geez I didn't say that Mira-san I was only kidding, hehehe

**Mirajane: **I know, that you were just joking Gray_(smile)_ Gray?

**Gray: **Hmm? _(Looking at Mira half naked)_ Nani?

**Mirajane: **Gray, would you look after Erza _(drying some mugs) (worried)_ I know that she's having a hard time right now, She'd be down for the fast few days, I can see in her eyes…

**Gray: **Geez! What's wrong with her? (stood up from his stool) Juvia are coming?

**Juvia: **Hai, (immediately stood up from her stool also) (Juvia thoughts) Ah alone with Gray-sama at last

**Mirajane: **You know, Gray. (Gray look at Mira) you could be dense sometimes also (smile)

**Gray: **Huh? (confuse) (they left the guild)

**Juvia: **Gray-sama where are we going? (Somewhere street of magnolia)

**Gray: **We're gonna find Erza

**Juvia: **Erza-san?, maybe she's already at Lucy-san's apartment

**Gray:** She might be, okay let's head there….

**Juvia: **(they both walk in silence the rest in of the way, until Juvia broke it.) Wo—would you like to get something to eat after we find Erza-san

**Gray: **(look at Juvia then Smile) Sure, my treat

**Lyon: **(approaching them) then in that case, let's go on that restaurant, they said that the food there was quite exotic and rare.. (dragging away Juvia)

**Juvia: **(looking back, at Gray who was left out)

**Gray: **Lyon! (he groan) don't just take her, away from me like before….

**Lyon: **Yeah!?, (looking at Gray With a smug face) It's not like, she's yours anyway.

**Gray:** Tch!, It's not like, you own her too.

**Juvia: **Gray-sama is fighting for Juvia, ahhh this is must be dream, Lyon-sama And Gray-sama are fighting over me (she thought while holding her cheeks)

To be truth Erza was only making an excuse, to seclude herself from the guild. For the fast few days she was feeling down. But it's not quite obvious that she was having hard times because she doesn't want them to worry them. All she wanted right now was to have a time out. As she walks through her way to Lucy's apartment, she wouldn't expect that he would meet him.

**Erza: *bumps* **Sorry! (she didn't look at the person she bump at)

"You seem lost in thoughts" a man said

**Erza: (her eyes widen, when he look at him) **Jellal!

**Jellal: **It's been a long time, right?, …..Are you free today?

**Erza: **uhm, (thinking) I guess!

* * *

◕◕◕◕ **_Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ_◕◕◕◕**

**Gajeel: **Huh? Mating season you say?

**Wendy: **yup! Have your Dragon taught you something like that?

**Charle: **Probably not, he doesn't even know what Mating Season is?! (Crossing her hand)

**Jet: **Gajeel, help!

**Droy: **Levy was suck in a vortex

**Gajeel: **What!, where?

**Jet: **In the Library

**Droy: **I just read something in the library and then a vortex suddenly appeared and Levy was pulled inside (he said nervously)

**Gajeel: **What!? You Idiot..(Rushing to go at the library)

Levy! (Looking at the vortex like he could see it)

**Levy: **Gajeel (scream out)

**Gajeel: (**without thinking twice Gajeel jump at the vortex**) **Levy! Where you **(**inside the vortex was an endless void, that plays your emotion**) (**saw a glimpse of Metalica leaving Gajeel**) **Wait!

**Levy: **Gajeel! (Scream her out again)

**Gajeel: **Levy! Where are you tell me

**Levy: **(sob) I don't know all I can see is darkness…

**Gajeel: **Don't move, just stay where you are and I'll be there..

**Levy: **Okay, but please hurry up, I'm scared… (sobbing)

**Gajeel: **Ca—can you produce any light from where you are?

**Levy: **I thi—nk so!

**Gajeel: **good

**Levy: **(then a light came out)

**Gajeel: **Found yah! (run towards the script mage)

**Levy: **(hugging him) I'm scared Gajeel!

**Gajeel: **It'll be fine, just hold tight around me! and don't

**Jet: **Gajeel (looking at the vortex but it was too dark)

**Droy: **Maybe they are dead

**Jet: **What are you talking about?

**Gajeel: **What are you talking about! (suddenly came out from the vortex with Levy)(then the vortex immediately disappeared)

**Jet: **Levy are you okay?

**Gajeel: **Of course she not! I should bring her to the infirmary (Levy got a little bruises) you two clean up this mess (Gajeel carried Levy like a bridal style)

**Levy: **(blush) Gajeel! Put me down, I can still walk, you know…

* * *

Don't forget to Review Thnks…


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the late update!**

**I was busy at School...**

* * *

_**Star Bucks Restaurant**_

**Erza: **_(looking at Jellal)_ So what brings you here in Magnolia?

**Jellal: **I was just only investigating something around…

They were silent for moment…then

**Waiter: **Sir, Madam here's the menu

**Erza: **Thanks _(she was grateful that someone breaks the silence)_

**Waiter: **Just call me if you're ready to order sir..

**Jellal: **sure _(nod)_

They can't decide what to order, so they chatted for a few minutes. They've been forgotten about their order. Meantime, Lucy and Sting entered the restaurant too.

**Lucy: **Wow, I never visited this place before! (already forgotten about what happened at the guild a while ago)

**Sting: **hope you like it! _(Smiled and look at Lucy)_

**Lucy: **Of course, I like this place…wow there are lots of customers

**Sting: **Yeah, this place is pretty well-known around Magnolia (He saw Erza at the corner side) Wait, is that your friend, over there _(pointing at Erza_)

**Lucy: **Friend_?(cocked her head where Sting pointing at)_ Ah it's Erza and she's with Jellal?

**Sting: **Jellal? Is that her boyfriend?

**Lucy: **Iie, I'm sure that they're only childhood friend_…..(pulling Sting's hand)_ come on let's join them..

**Sting: **Wait, were just gonna disturb them, so, why we just go on in our ways too?

**Lucy: **No ,no no, in fact they would be happy if we join them!

**Sting: **Are you sure about that?

**Lucy: **Yeah!

**Meanwhile**

**The three had been walking for almost an hour, and Gray is starting to piss off.**

**Gray: **Lyon! _(irritated)_ where are we going?

**Lyon: **I'm only taking Juvia, and why did you even come along?

**Gray: **What!? _(mad)_ then I shall take Juvia back..

**Lyon: **Ha! So you mean if I'm bringing you along with us, you wouldn't care if I take Juvia with me…is that you mean Gray?

**Juvia: **Gray-sama!

**Gray: **What!? _(angry and annoyed)_ where did you get that idea!?

**Juvia: **Gray-sama are you selling me out (selling out XD) to Lyon? Just to be with him? _(gnawing her clothes)_

**Gray: **Huh!? That's not what I mean Juvia! _(Juvia starts to sob)_

**Lyon: **Looked, what have you done Gray! You'd made Juvia-chan cry!

**Gray: **Come on Juvia, don't believe Lyon. You know that's not _true (trying to comfort her)_

**Lyon: **this is your entire fault Gray!

**Gray: **Okay, I'll make up to you then, just please stop crying…

**Lyon: **Then how about you'll treat us dinner then Gray? Is that okay to you Juvia?

**Gray: **oi, oi don't decide for yourself Lyon!

**Juvia: **_(sniff)_ Juvia would be glad, if Gray-sama would treat Juvia _(sniff)_ in a dinner..

**Lyon: **then it's decided! I know a place, that we could go on, they said that the food there is quite exotic..

**Gray: **You've said that a while ago.. _(he muttered)_ geez this is really pain in ass..

**Lyon: **Did you say something Gray?

* * *

**Lucy: **Ehem, (put her hand at Erza's shoulder) Erza! you're here (then looked at Jellal) with Jellal (smirk) are you two dating? (chuckle)

**Erza: **_(stood up)_ Lu—Lu—Lucy!, wh—what are you doing here?

**Lucy: **got cha! _(wink)_ ah I was just wandering around!

**Sting: **You're lying!

**Jellal: **Could it be that you're in a date also?

**Lucy: **Haha, no! it's not a date!

**Sting: **You're lying again

**Lucy: **oh shut up Sting! _(weak laugh)_

**Erza: **_(looking at Sting)_ so this guy is your date?

**Lucy:** like I said, it's not a date..he's just treating me dinner!

**Jellal: **but if you put it that way!, it's a date then

**Erza: **I agree with Jellal, even if you don't consider it, we will consider it.

**Sting: **See! They agreed! Come on just admit it already! _(smirks)_

**Lucy: **Fine, but only this time!

**Erza: **_(smiles)_ hmm _(look at Sting with a serious look)_

**Jellal: **_(noticed Erza)_ what's wrong Erza?

**Erza: **Nothing I—I never mind me! _(smiles)_

**Jellal: **Do you have your tables already?

**Sting: **We just arrive on!

**Lucy: **Yeah, and this was just happened all of a sudden….hehe _(weak laugh)_

**Jellal: **You two can join us..

**Sting: **Sure thing _(smirks)_

**Lucy: **_(bashful) (shaking her hand in refuse)_ Ah, we might bother you two in your date!

**Erza: **_(smiles)_ I insist Lucy, please join us…

**Sting: **Well, to refuse an offer is an insult…so why not?

My lady! _(serving Lucy a seat)_

**Lucy: **_(satiric)_ Oh my, I never thought that you're such a gentleman

Thanks, _(look at Erza) _Have you two ordered?

After of a couples of minutes at looking at the menu, they've not yet decide. Lucy and Sting were talking as if they have their own world. While Erza kept on staring at Sting. She seems that she can't take her eyes off to him and Jellal began to wonder about it.

**Lucy: **excuse me, I need to go at the comfort room for a minute _(left the three)_

**Jellal: **Oh please, excuse me, I need to go to the toilet also _(Erza and Sting was left)_

**Sting: **Erza-san, you've been staring at me for a while. Is there something wrong?

**Erza: **You're a dragon slayer right? _(serious tone)_

**Sting: **If I'm not mistaken you've participated the GMG right, and you'd watch our battle with Natsu-san right?

**Erza: **_(glare)_ Hmmp

**Sting: ** And Natsu-san is a dragon slayer too right? Is there something wrong for being a dragon slayer?

**Erza: **_(glare)_ if you're planning hurt Lucy? You better be prepared!

**Sting: **Why would I hurt her (look at Erza's eyes directly) She's precious to me _(smirk)_

ooooOOOOoooo

**Lyon: **Here it is _(in front o the Starbucks Restaurant)_

**Gray: **Starbucks? This restaurant wasn't here before

**Lyon: **Come on Juvia-chan

**Juvia: **Hai! _(glances at Gray)_

**Gray: **_(entering the Restaurant)_

**Lyon: **_(scrutinizing the place)(then found two familiar faces)_ It seems a friend of yours has a secret, hiding from you…

**Gray: **What are you talking about Lyon?

**Juvia: **Er—Erza—san

**Gray: **Huh?

**Lyon: **Look over there Gray! _(pointing at Erza's table)_ That's Erza-san right?

**Gray: **(eyes widen) ERZA! (he exclaimed, Erza heard it)

**Erza: **That voice, it can't be (she mused)

**Gray: **(move towards Erza) ERZA! What is the meaning of this? (pointing at Sting)

**Sting: **Huh? (Confuse)

**Gray: **Erza! Don't tell me, you've lose your mind already! Why are you dating a member of Sabertooth?

**Sting: **Wa—wait a second! (stands up) Hold it right there cowboy!, she isn't my date!

**Juvia: **I'm so happy for you Erza-san..

**Erza: **(calm) what are you talking about Gray? He's not my date! Wh—why would I date a Sabertooth?

**Lyon: **So, you mean you are with somebody else Erza-san? Then, he's with somebody too?

**Lucy: **_(silently approaches them__)_ Sorry for waiting _(notices Gray) _Gray! Juvia, Lyon? What are you guys doing here?

**Gray: **Lucy! (exclaimed) yo—yo—your dating him? (then points Sting)

**Sting: **Yeah she's dating me!

**Lucy: **Ah ha ha ha

**Sting: **You're denying it again!

**Lucy: **Shut up! _(she cry out)_

**Jellal: **What's happening?

**Juvia & Gray: **JELLAL!

**Lyon: **Jellal? You're the one who broke out in jail, so does this mean—

**Sting: **Huh? He broke out in jail?

All the fairies glance at Lyon who has a rough look at Jellal. All of them gave a sweat drop and gulp in tension, wondering what would will be Lyon reaction to this matter.

* * *

**Review**


	6. Chapter 6

"**You never really stop caring about someone you love" True!**

**Hey, chapter 6 is here so I hope you like!**

* * *

**Lyon: **so this mean,…we have a triple date (his hand is up and the other is in his chest)

**Lucy: **_(all the fairies fell down)_ Eh? _What's wrong to this guy? (she mused)_

**Erza: **Ah?

**Gray: **Huh!? What!

**Lyon: **Jellal and Erza, Lucy and that guy from Sabertooth and finally Juvia and me, Gray will be solo…

**Sting: **I like your Idea!

**Gray: **Chotto matte, what do you mean that I would be solo Lyon? I was the first one who asked Juvia out

**Lyon: **So you mean, I will be the soloist Gray? Is that what you mean?

**Lucy: **Haha what are they really fighting at, being a soloist or Juvia?

**Erza: **Come here Juvia, seat beside me, never mind those two idiots

**Jellal: **Anyway lets Order

**Sting: **Good Idea, I'm starving _(look at Lucy)_

**Lucy: **_(Glare_)

**Sting: **(gulp) what's wrong with her? (he mused) Would you stop glaring at me?

**Erza: **So Lucy! How did the two of you meet exactly?

**Lucy: **it was just accidental bump!

**Juvia: **Like a fateful encounter!

**Sting: ** You're lying_! (he muttered)_ _(Erza heard it)_

**Erza: **What do you mean she's lying?

**Sting: **Well in fact, I SAVE her from the men who almost rape her

**Juvia: **Just like a Prince! How sweet! I wish Gray-sama would do that to me too.

**Jellal: **How Nice…

**Erza: **Then why didn't you use your keys Lucy?

**Lucy: **Unfortunately I accidentally left them in my apartment, hehe

**Sting: **Really?

**Lucy: **Shut up!

**Juvia: **By the way Erza-san, how did the two of you met up. What I mean is….

**Jellal: **We also bump to each other awhile; I was only wandering around the city _(smiles)_

**Lucy: **Really?

**Sting: **What!? You don't believe him?

**Lucy: **No! I didn't say that! And why would you say that I don't beli—

**Sting: ** Never Mind

* * *

After of minutes of talking and chatting they finally ordered, while the two ice mage keeps arguing something about rubbish things. And afterwards they've finished their meals, but the two ice mages didn't get a chance to eat.

**Lucy: **ah, I'm full

**Erza: **Me too, they sure know how to cook

**Juvia: **Yeah, I would love to come back here again_..(smiles)_

**Lucy: **Me too, I would love to come back…

**Sting: **_(looking at the window)_ So you wouldn't mind we would have our second date here?

**Lucy: **Yeah_! (Remembered the word date)_ I mean, wait…..Wha—what do you mean second date? _(blush)_

**Sting: **How cute!, your blushing!

**Juvia: **Ah Juvia is jealous to Lucy, I hope Gray-sama would also do that to me

**Erza: **_(stands up)_ I'd better be going, I need check the guild..

**Jellal: **Mind if,…I accompany you for little

**Erza: **_(smiles) _Sure!, are you coming Lucy?

**Lucy: **Uhm, no, I have an errand to do

**Erza: **Okay! See you guys tomorrow! _(the two left)_

**Lucy: **_(after 5 minutes) _Chotto, I need to go at the C.R for a bit..

**Juvia: **_(nod)_ Uhm, _(lucy left) _Uhm do you like Lucy?

**Sting: **?, are you _(looking around_) talking to me? _(point his self)_

**Juvia: ***NOD*

**Sting: **Well,…I've grow to like her this pass few Days

_(Lucy coming out from the C.R)_

**Lucy: **I'd better be going, Juvia? Are you coming?

**Juvia: **No, I'm going with Gray-sama

**Lucy: **See you later then_..(ignoring Sting)_

**Sting: **Wow! Am I invisible? _(look at Juvia)_

**Juvia: **Are you talking to Juvia?

**Sting: **Never Mind! I'm off. By the way good luck to your friends (look at Lyon and Gray who still fighting)(XD)

* * *

_**Outside the Restaurant**_…..

**Sting: **Hey! Wait up

**Lucy: **Aren't you going home?

**Sting: **Do you really hate me that much?

**Lucy: **Huh!? What do you mean?

**Sting: **Nothing. Are you still free right?

**Lucy: **Why do ask?

**Sting: **I'll show you something_…(pulls Lucy)_

**Lucy:** Oi, where are we going?

**Sting: **Just follow me…

**OoooO**

Somewhere in Magnolia

**Jellal: **_(walking)_ Erza

**Erza: **Nani?

**Jellal: **We wasn't able to chat back there..

**Erza: **Yeah, we didn't expect some guest to come by around

**Jellal: **Can I ask you something?

**Erza: **Sure, what is it?

**Jellal: **Have you found someone new?

**Erza:** Wh—wh—what ar—are you t—talking a—a—about? _(blush)_

**Jellal: **what a stupid question right? _(coerce laugh)_

**Erza:** _(she looks him with such lonesome face) _Jellal…

**Jellal: **Just forget what I asked, so how—

**Erza: **_(she tilts her head up)_ No, not yet. Maybe I'll just wait, if it ever comes _(smiles)_

Erza continue walking, while Jellal had stop by the moment Erza replied his question. Their distance was not far..

**Erza: **Jellal? _(she looks back)_ is something wrong?

**Jellal: **_(smiles) (then begin to walks towards Erza) _I shouldn't lie to you[A/N: what he means was when he told erza that he has a fiancée. back in Episode 154 and Chapter 264 ]

**Erza: **_(she moves closer to him) *places his hand on Erza's cheeks* _Jellal

**Jellal: **Gomen ne Erza _(he whispers)_

**Erza: **Sorry for what? _(she whispered back)(and place her hands on his cheeks)_

**Jellal: **I must had hurt you back there

From a distance

**Mirajane:** Ara, is that Erza and Jellal?

**Happy: **Where?

**Mirajane: **Over there _(pointing ahead of a streetlight)_

**Happy: **Aye!

**Mirajane: **Let's watch them for a second Happy

**Happy: **They liiiiikeeee each other

**Erza: **You don't have to say sorry, you didn't do anything. Sometimes we need also to lie for the sake of the person we really care for; we wouldn't like to see them hurt more than we do. So I understand you.

**Jellal: **Erza _(move closer)_

Jellal slowly approach her lips and kiss her gently. Erza move a little closer and return the kiss too.

**Happy: **Erza is no longer heartbroken!

**Mirajane: **Yeah, it seems so, I'm happy for her

Let's go Happy, let's take the other route..

**Happy: **Aye!

* * *

**Lyon: **Where did they go?

**Juvia: **They all went home…

**Lyon: **In that case, I shall be heading home too. See you later Juvia-chan

**Gray: **Let's go back to the guild then Juvia

**Juvia: **Hai

**Gray: **ah, Wait? Have you eaten?

**Juvia: **Yes, while you were fighting to Lyon-sama

**Gray: **That's good _(smiles)_

Way Back to Fairy Tail

**Gray: **Juvia, uhm

**Juvia: **_(blush_) me and Gray-sama alone together _(she thought)_

**Gray: **Juvia? _(waving his hand in front of her)_

**Juvia: **_(snap out from her dreamland) _Nani?

**Gray: **Well, I wonder. Before you join our guild, did. Did you have any, you know a guy that dated before?

**Juvia: **What is this, Gray-sama is interested to Juvia's love life? _(she thought) _ano, I've only dated one guy but in the end he broke up with me. He said that he doesn't like Juvia anymore, because I will only bring rain only _(she said sadly)_ everybody hates rain, so it's like they also hate Juvia too. _(tears are threatening to flow)_

**Gray: **_(look at Juvia then smile) _True _(look up at the sky)_ rain is really depressing…

**Juvia:** _(tears starts to flow)(her thoughts) _As I thought, he's like the others. He hates Juvia too.

**Gray: **But it's not that bad at all, there are also good points in raining_ (Juvia look him with tears flowing at her cheeks) _there are also people who consider that rain is good thing _(he look back at Juvia) _Thh, Oi what's wrong? Why are you crying?

**Juvia: **_(smiles)_ Gray-sama _(tears burst out)_

**Gray: **_(Gray draw closer to her, and slowly embrace her) _It's fine, just let it go..it..

From a distance [again[ XD]

**Happy: **Mira, look over there _(pointing at the two figures who are hugging) _

**Mirajane: **Ara, another youngster's

**Happy: **ne, Mira who do you think might be?

**Mirajane: **let's take a closer look…

**Happy: **Aye!

**Mirajane: **oh my it's…

**Happy: **Gray and Juvia!

**Mirajane: **Finally, Gray came to his senses now…

**Happy: **Love is everywhere, first it was Erza and Jellal now it's Juvia and Gray

**Mirajane: **Maybe Natsu and Lucy _(giggle)_

**Happy: **Eh, that's impossible Mira, Natsu is too dense to know, what he feels about Lucy…

**Mirajane: **Eh, how can you sat that to Natsu…

**Happy: **I've known Natsu for long time Mira

**Mirajane: **Eh,_(pout) _poor Lucy..

**Happy: **I agree, but maybe later he will realize…

**Mirajane: **let's just wait for that time…

**Happy: **Aye!

**Mirajane: **Come on Happy, we shouldn't this way, we might bother those two.

◕◕◕◕ **_Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ_◕◕◕◕**

**Lucy: **Sting where are we going? I really need to go home right now..

**Sting: **fine, but if you'll have to come next time..

**Lucy: **what? _(mutter_) Fine..

* * *

**The last Chapter will be uploaded maybe on 10 or 12**

**I would also like to thank to those who review this story! Thank you so much…..Arigatou guzaimasu!**

**Ja ne!**


	7. Final Chapter

**Yehey final Chapter is here**

* * *

◕◕◕◕ **_Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ_◕◕◕◕◕◕◕◕ _Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ_◕◕◕◕**

The next day..

Lucy woke up un good mood, and had good sleep..

**Lucy****: **_(__yawn) (stretches)_ ah, that was good rest, now what shou— _(something move under her sheets)_ Wait a second_…..(something move again)(she slowly pulled her sheets)(until a pink haired boy was revealed sleeping peacefully__)_

Natsu! (yells) What the hell are you doing here?

**Natsu: **_(innocently, he yawns and rubs his eyes like a kid)_ Oh! Lucy you're awake

**Lucy: **Yeah, I'm lively awake with you sleeping at my bed, When did you get here? _(frown)_

**Natsu: **I've been waiting here all night _(he said it __nonchalantly__)_ and I accidentally fell asleep while waiting for you…

**Lucy: **What?!, what do you?

**Natsu: **_(switching in cross legs position) _Ah, I was already here before you got home..

**Lucy: **What!? But ho—I did—, really?

**Natsu: **You didn't remember? You were also hugging me last night while you are sleeping _(grin)_

**Lucy: ***speechless*

**Natsu: **You were also mumbling something, and I think it was "Sting?" who's Sting?

**Lucy: **_(eyes widen)_ What? Ar—are you su—sure? I never—_(blush)_

**Natsu: **_(stare) _Yeah, who's Sting anyway? _(curious) _

**Lucy: **_(blushing) _He-he's ju—just a frie—friend of mine….

**Natsu: **Really? _(stare)_

**Lucy: **_(blushing) _Wou—would you stop staring me…

**Natsu: **_(frowning) _the way you speaks his name, it seems you two were doing a thing_….(glare)_

**Lucy: **What!?

**Natsu: **Eh, I was just kidding _(grin)_

**Lucy: **You idiot, don't ever make a joke like that again_..(going to bathroom) _

**Natsu: **Lucy

**Lucy: **What? _(in the bathroom) _

**Natsu: **I—I need ask you something? _(he bend down his head) _

**Lucy: **_(coming out from the bathroom) _what is it?

Natsu? _(look him with a confuse expression)_

**Natsu: **Lu-cy

**Lucy: **_(gulp)(she thought) __Not again, not here Natsu..__(approach him) _Nat— *****Natsu's stomach grumble*****

**Natsu: **_(Grin) _Do you have something to eat here? _(he rubs his stomach) _I'm kinda hungry..

**Lucy: **_(Piss off) (kicks Natsu out of her apartment) _this isn't a restaurant, get yourself to eat

**Natsu: **Geez, you don't need to kick me out…

**Lucy: **Hai, hai , gomen nasai _(mock) _Just get yourself to eat already!

**Natsu: **See at the guild then Lucy…

* * *

**Are you holding back?**

What do you mean?

**Hmm, it seems you can't make a move to that girl**

Hpm, it does not concern you

**Well then, shall I make the move for you?**

No, you don't, just leave me alone..

**I'll be watching you**

Begone!

* * *

_**Guild**_

**Mira: **Oha-you Erza!

**Erza: **Ohayou Mira

**Happy: **_(munching fish) _Erza, where were you last night?

**Erza: **(?) last night?

**Mira: **Yeah

**Natsu: **(arriving at the guild) Yo!

**Happy: **Natsu, where have you been?

**Erza: **Oi, are you okay now?

**Happy: **you didn't even, come home last night!

**Erza: **Where have you been Natsu?

**Natsu: **I went at Lucy's apartment

**Happy: **why didn't bring me alone?

**Natsu: **You left me alone here last night, you went with Mira…

**Erza: **You went to Lucy?

**Natsu: **Yeah

**Juvia: **_(approaching the bar with a happy face)_

**Natsu: **what's with that creepy look Juvia?

**Mira: **_(smiles) _you look happy Juvia?

**Happy: **Did something happen to Juvia? _(smirks) _[XD]

**Juvia: **_(denying) _Ah, no—nothing ha—happen _(thinking about what happened last night) (obviously)_

**Mira: **Then maybe you had a very good dream?

**Happy: **Or maybe something happens last night?

**Erza: **What happened last night? _(unknowingly)_

**Mira: **_(smirks) _I don't know?, maybe you could tell Erza

**Happy: **What did you do last night Erza?

**Erza: **L—last ni—night?

**Natsu: **Yeah, what did you do last night?

**Happy: **Love is blooming…

**Gray: **_(coming from nowhere) _Huh what do you mean?

**Mira: **_(chuckle) _Maybe you could tell us, what it means Gray…

**Natsu: **Yeah, icebrain maybe you could tell us….

**Happy: **_(sigh)_

* * *

**Lucy:** Everything's gonna be fine, as long as Natsu won't go weird again _(taps her cheeks)_

Yosh, off I go…

* * *

**Gray: **me? how could I know what it means flamebrain?

**Elfman: **_(cough) (on the second floor) _Erza and Gray, the master needs you at his office

**Gray: **Me!? _(pointing his self) _

**Natsu: **Hey! Why didn't the master call me?

**Happy: **Probably he don't need you Natsu

**Natsu: **What is that suppose to mean Happy?

**Happy: **They don't need you!

**Natsu: **Eh? You're so mean Happy..

**Mira: **_(chuckle) _perhaps Master will assign them a mission

**Erza: **Let's go Gray…

**10 minutes later**

**Happy: **Lucy! _(fly's towards her)_

**Lucy: **Happy, how are you?

**Natsu: **Yo! Lucy _(grin)_

**Lucy: **Hey!

**Mira: **Hello Lucy

**Lucy: **Mira-san can I get my usual one? _(sits)(looking around)_

**Mira: **Sure Lucy

**Lucy: **I don't see Erza and Gray, where are they?

**Mira: **_(coming out from the kitchen) _they had summoned to the Master's office

**Natsu: **Lucy! Let's do a job!

**Lucy: **Now, that you've mention it, I need to pay my rent this month..

**Natsu: **Here it is _(handing the flier) _

**Lucy: **_(grabs) _you're really a hasty guy

_(Reading) __Guard and escort the cargo until it reach crocus. Reward: 210,000 jewls_

No, way 210,000 J escorting only a cargo

**Mira: **I heard it was not just a cargo; it's a special one that most thieves are after it…that's what I heard it.

**Natsu: **So, are you in?

**Lucy: **Of course, but wait…

**Natsu: **what?

**Lucy: **Why did you choose this job, you know you hate transportation right?

**Natsu: **Yeah, but the reward is pretty high and it's an easy task.

**Lucy: **Is Erza and Gray coming?

**Natsu: **No, only the three of us, and we're leaving tonight at six

**Lucy: **Okay!, I better head back to my apartment, and prepare my stuffs neh!

**Happy: **See you later Lucy!

**Natsu: **Mira-san we'll take this..

**Mira: **_(chuckle) _you two really get along

**Natsu: **Who? Lucy?

**Happy: **Lucy is nice at the same time weird also

**20 minutes Later**

**Natsu: **Neh, Happy, it's been a while since Erza and Gray entered the master's office right?

**Happy: **Eh? Is that so?

**Mira: **Maybe they are discussing a serious matter….

**Happy: **it could be

**Mira: **ne, Natsu I've been wondering this whole time..Do you- _(pauses) - _love Lucy?

**Happy: **I love Lucy, she is caring but weird, she is loving but weird , she is nice but weird…

**Mira: **How nice Happy

**Natsu: **huh?...of course I love her, she's my naka-ma

**Mira: **_(crying) _poor Lucy..

**Happy: **I told ya, that's his answer always..

**Natsu: **eh?, what do you mean that's my answer always?

**Happy: **What Mira means is…

**Mira: **Do you love her more than as Nakama?

**Natsu: **_(thinking) _Yes?

**Happy: **Yes? Not Yes!

**Juvia: **_(heard their conversation) _Too bad for Natsu-san, Lucy is dating someone else

**Mira: **Huh?

**Happy: **What do you mean Juvia?

**Natsu: **_(stared Juvia)_ ?

**Juvia: **Yesterday, we had a dinner with Erza-san and Lucy with their dates

**Mira: **don't tell me, she's really dating that guy?

**Happy: **who is it Mira?

**Mira: **the guy from Sabertooth

**Natsu: **Sabertooth?

**Happy: **Natsu! Someone is dating Lucy, this is horrible! No one had ever date Lucy!

**Juvia: **Eh? Really?

**Happy: **Yeah, no had since she was a kid…hehe

**Mira: **Natsu, can do me a favor?

**Natsu: **sure Mira, what is it?

**Mira: **Ask Lucy if she really likes the guy from the Sabertooth…can you do that?

**Natsu: **Sure, later when we will meet up.

**Juvia: **Then how about now? You have still free time Natsu-san?

**Natsu: **I guess, but why am I doing asking her about that stuff?

**Happy: **You're the one who can only ask her about that Natsu

**Mira: **Yeah, ganbatte Natsu!

**Natsu: ** Okay, are you coming Happy?

**Happy: **This is your task Natsu, don't bring me along…

**Mira: **Natsu, before you go? What happened to you yesterday? It seems like you were posses by someone yesterday?

**Natsu: Huh? What do you mean Mira?**

**Happy: **Natsu about Yesterday, when you almost gone insane about Lucy!

**Natsu: **Yesterday? I don't really remember much, but one thing I'm sure about it, there's a voice inside my head telling me what to do. But I didn't follow him of course, then after that I think I lost my conscious.

**Mira: **is that so?

* * *

**Lucy: **_(locking her door) _Finally, we are taking a job. What take him so long? _(turning around) _

_ *SHOCK*_

De! What are you doing here?

**Sting: **_(smirks) (sitting at the bed)_ I just wanted to say goodbye before I leave _(his tone was a bit sad)_

**Lucy: **_(seat beside him, place her hand at her shoulder) _So you've finally decide to go home, do you miss them?

* * *

**Natsu: **I'm going!

**Mira: **see you later Natsu!

_(5minutes later)(Erza and Gray coming out from the master's office and head back to at the bar)_

**Mira:** What did Master told you that takes you so long? It seems really important_..(smiles)_

**Erza: **it's about Natsu..

**Gray**: About the incident yesterday

**Erza: **He wanted us to keep an eye at him! Anyway where is he?

**Mira: **Ah, I sent him to Lucy to ask something…

**Gray: **about what?

**Mira: **about…..

* * *

**Sting: **_(lean closer at Lucy) _I've always wanted to do this to you _(he gently touches her cheeks and lean more closely) _

**Lucy: **_(blushing hard) _Wha—what are yo—you talking about?

**Sting: **This _(their eyes met and unexpectedly two soft lips met)_

**Natsu: **_(jumping up to the window)_ LU— _(eyes widen) *STUN* _CY!

**Lucy: **_(pulled away from the kiss) (eyes widen) _Natsu!

**Sting: **Nat—su—san

**Natsu: **You Bastard, get your fingers off of her

(then Natsu charges Sting w/o thinking twice. Sting hadn't have a chance to dodge it, he got a direct hit to his face, and was sent away.)

**Lucy: **Natsu! Are you planning to destroy my apartment?

**Natsu: **_(ignoring what he did and what she said) _Lucy, are you okay?, What did that bastard done else to you? [XD]

**Lucy: **I'm fine Natsu, but ARE YOU planning to DEMOLISH MY apartment? And besides WHY ARE YOU here?

**Natsu: **Hell no Lucy, why would I demolish this place? I came here, because I wanted to ask you SOMETHING but it seems I know the ANSWER NOW…And It's PRETTY Obvious. _(rants)_

**Lucy: **Why are you mad at me?

**Natsu: **Don't tell me you like him? _(angry)_

**Lucy: **Whe—re where did you get that Idea?

**Natsu: **It's pretty obvious Lucy, your KISSING him. And you only KISS the PERSON you LIKE or LOVE. And that proves you LIKE HIM!

**Sting: **_(stands up) _are you JEALOUS Natsu-san?

**Natsu: **_(mad) _Hell NO!, why would I be JEALOUS to you?

**Sting:** Yeah? As if I would believe you, It's CLEARLY that you're JEALOUS to me? _(smirks)_

**Natsu: **NO WAY! That could happen! _(starts to blaze his hands)_

**Sting: **What if she really LIKES me Natsu-san?

**Natsu: **HECK! She already did! You two were KISSING right and that means she LIKE you!

**Lucy: **I didn't say that I LIKE him

**Sting: **Then you wouldn't mind if she will be my mate? _(pissing Natsu)_

**Lucy: **Oi, Natsu…

**Natsu: **_(his face was covered by his bangs) _I won't allow that to happen _(he uttered)_

**Sting: **What!? I couldn't hear you Natsu-san..

**Natsu: **I said, I would not allow you to do that you BASTARD!

**Sting: **_(walks towards Lucy) _you also like Lucy-san then?

**Natsu: **Stay AWAY FROM HER _(he raise up his head and Glare at Sting)_

Natsu charges towards Sting and begin to throw flames to him, But Sting manages to block them. He eyed Natsu and just smirk at him. While blocking all Natsu's attacks, his mind starts to drift off in a memory of Lucy.

Little did they know, they were making a massive commotion in the mids of the city which Erza and Gray spot out, Without delay the two mage went to check the area, only to find out that Natsu and Sting were making all of it..Lucy was there too, but only watching the two. She was extremely mad at the two dragon slayers. She never had been mad like that in her entirely life.

How she wishes she could be the one to beat up those two make them atone their misdeed that they've done.

**Erza: **Lucy are you okay?

**Gray: **Are you hurt?

**Lucy: **I'm perfectly fine, but those two idiots demolished my apartment, and I don't think I have a place to sleep on now. I won't forgive those two idiots..

**Erza: **What is the main cause of this fight?

**Lucy: **Well—_(blush)(she can't probably tell them)_

**Gray: **Come on Erza, it's pretty obvious who starts it,

* * *

"I won't lose to you Natsu-san, not twice" he punches Natsu at face, But Natsu dodge it quickly

"I won't allow you, to take her away from us" Natsu returned a punch but Sting was able to dodge it also.

They've been battling for almost an hour, and both were beaten up but still trying to fight back….preparing for their last attack, both stood up and clenched their fist.

"Natsu-san if we end up with draw, why don't we let her choose between us" he said, and charges Natsu

"She would never choose someone like you, Bastard" replied Natsu and so he charges towards Sting too.

Both got a straight punch at the face, they've give all their strength at the attack, so now neither of them can move a muscles. Lucy, Erza and Gray went to check the area where the two was.

**Natsu: **_(grins) _So Lucy, who will you, choose?

**Sting: **_(smirks) _Hmmm

**Lucy: **_(dark aura surrounds her) _Ha ha ha _(she gave a weak laugh but more like an evil chuckle) _Choose you say? Who will I choose? _(evil chuckle) _[XD] haha _(glares Natsu)_

**Natsu: **_(gulps) (Sting was a distance away from Natsu, so he can't really see what's happening at the other side he can only hear it) _Lu-cy?

**Lucy: **_(glares Natsu like edo-Lucy) _What? You wanna know my answer?

**Natsu**_**: **__(scared like edo-Natsu)_ ye—yes?

**Lucy: **_(evil smile) _neither of you will I choose…

**Natsu: **Lu—Lucy are you angry to me I mean to us?

**Lucy: **_(evil smile and chuckle)_ ha ha. Natsu, angry doesn't (yells) starts what I feel right now!

**Natsu: **_(like edo-Natsu) _Gomen nasai!

**Sting: **_(laugh alone)_

**Lucy: **_(heard Sting's laugh) _and you, over there! This is also your fault

**Sting: **_(gulps) _

**Lucy: **This doesn't excuse, you're not going home until the things you've demolish is repaired _(she said it angrily)_

**Erza: **_(taps her shoulder) _I like the way you think…_(nods)_

**Gray: **hahahahahahahhaha, what happened to you flamebrain?

**Lucy: **I should get back to the guild _(sighs) _

**Gray: **How about those two and the messed they made?

**Lucy: **Just leave it to them!

**Erza: **Lucy, would you tell us, what really happened? How did they start fighting, I'm a little bit curious.

**Lucy: **_(sweat drops) _Well, it's a—a lo—long sto—story, haha

* * *

**The End….**

**Hope you guyz like it!**

**LOLz**


	8. SIDE STORY

◕◕◕◕**_Side Story_◕◕◕◕**

* * *

After one week….

"EHHHHHHH!" exclaimed Erza, Mira, Cana, Lisanna, Levy and Juvia at Lucy's story.

**Levy: **So Lu—Lu-chan, does it mean

**Lisanna: **That Sting-kun is…

**Mira: **Your first Kiss?

**Juvia: **First kiss (steam coming out from her head)[XD] with Gray-sama

**Lucy: ** (sweat drop, blushing furiously) Actually (scratching back of her head) He wasn't

**Erza: **EH!?

**Cana: **(drinking her barrel) Then who is it?

**Lucy: **It's N—

OooooO

**Natsu: **Gray!, what are they whispering over there?

**Gray: **Don't know! It's a girl talk after all!

**Elfman: **Girl talk? Then we should talk about man too!

**Gray: **Huh? What are you talking about man?

**Natsu: **Girl talk? Let me check it _(move towards at the girls)_

**Gray: **Oi oi oi, don't do that if I were you!

**Gajeel: **Yeah, you idiot don't disturb them, its seems like it's pretty important to them!

**Natsu: **Eh! I don't care!

**Gajeel: **You're really an idiot!

**Natsu: **What did you say?

**Gajeel: **I said that you're an Idiot!

OoooooO

**Mira: **Come on Lucy! tell us already..

**Lucy: **It's Natsu! _(eyes close)_

"EH!?**" **they exclaimed again

**Lucy: **I think he was out of his sense, when he kiss me

**Erza: **Why could you say?

**Lucy: **Well, he was acting strange and his were…._(cut off)_

**Levy: **So Lu-chan tell me, which is the best kiss?

**Cana: **Yeah who's the best kisser?

**Mira: **I wanna know too!

**Lucy: **Well I—I—I don't know!

**Cana: **what do you mean you don't know?

**Mira: **By the way Erza so how's Jellal kiss then?

ALE! Exclaimed Juvia, Lucy, Cana, Lisanna and Levy

**Erza: **Ho—how di-dddiiidd you know about it?

**Mira: **simple, when Happy and I were about return to the guild, we saw you with Jellal in the middle of the street kissing! _(chuckle)_

Of course, that's not the only thing we saw Happy last night, we also saw Juvia and Gray hugging one another by a chance

"EH!?**" **exclaimed Lucy, Levy, Cana and Lisanna

**Juvia:** Di—did you see that Mira-san?

**Mira: **Yeah… and I hope the two of you are happy..

**Levy: ** so that's what you mean about the other day…

**Lucy: **By the way Levy-chan? I heard that Gajeel save you at the other day

**Levy: **Yeah

**Lucy: **And I heard that he carried you all the way to the infirmary room, is that true.. _*Levy was blushing*_

**Lisanna: **Yeah, that was true and I saw it with my own eyes _(chuckle)_

**Levy: **Let's set that aside, about our question a while Lu-chan, Who's the best?

**Lisanna: **Is it Natsu?

**Levy: **Or Sting-kun?

**Erza: **Hmm, I bet they're both good kisser_! (sagely nod)_

**Levy: **Come on Lu-chan there's gonna be a good kisser between those two..

**Lucy: **Well, to tell the truth..Natsu's kiss is a bit passionate and Sting is gentler, so I like the way ….

**Happy: **You liiiiiikeeee themmmmm…

* * *

**Thanks to all who Review to this Story.. I never thought that there would be lots of people to read my lame stories…**

**Finally I can start my second big project….**

**Ja ne….**


End file.
